


There Is Always A Price

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, I offered a bit of hope and then ripped it out from under them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: You don't think you got to come back for free, did you?





	

    He saved you.  Pulled you out of the blinding white rush of the speedforce and back into the real world.  You were lost and he _found_  you, didn’t give up until the gut feeling telling him that you weren’t dead was proven true.  He chased you and then he saved you.  

      You fell asleep in the snow moments after he pulled you out, barely managed to get a few words out before exhaustion overtook you.  (those words were I love you)  You weren’t awake to watch the light pull him in, to watch as each atom in his body was slowly absorbed into that horrible light.  You couldn’t see that he didn’t fight it, he knew it was coming and all he did was look at you.  You didn’t get to see how the last thing to go was his face, and how there was nothing but love in his eyes as he left.  Couldn’t hear the whispered _I love you._

      Later, in a hospital bed in space you watch footage from your suit goggles and you learn the hardest lesson anyone ever learns: there is always a price.


End file.
